


Mystery Hunt MANIA

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Gravity Falls, Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: He was in the middle of nowhere, or at least in the middle of a plain, in the middle of Wharton State Forest, in the middle of New Jersey. So yeah basically he was in the middle of nowhere. [SPOILERS Trollhunters and Gravity Falls series and books]





	1. Daylight Riptide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dipper and Mabel's birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dipper+and+Mabel%27s+birthday).



"You've got to be kidding me."  
He was in the middle of nowhere, or at least in the middle of a plain, in the middle of Wharton State Forest, in the middle of New Jersey. So yeah basically he was in the middle of nowhere. At least he wasn't in town, he didn't look suspicious here, at midnight, with his armor and his teeth... and his troll face. Here, nobody could see him. But he couldn't see either, which is a problem when you're chasing gnomes. It had been only 2 weeks since the Ancient Troll Market settled in New Jersey and the young Trollhunter Jim Lake already had troubles. Rumors went about a tiny human-thingy with pointy red hat strolling on the streets of Hammonton and Jim had to get him back quickly before someone else did, someone who could share the discovery to the world and endangered trolls' existence. That was why Jim lost himself between millions of pine trees. For some reason the gnome came back to the forest, but even with his flair Jim couldn't find his tracks. Probably because there were so many living beings in this forest, so many animals and plants... And still, Jim felt alone. Really alone, in the middle of those pine trees, those animals and those plants. Claire was nearby of course, and he felt so lucky to have such a good girlfriend. But he couldn't keep her awake every night and ask her to help him on every little mission. That would be... pathetic. As pathetic as his position right now : the Arcadia hero playing hide and seek with a gnome, and losing.  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
He started to run fast again, leaves had barely time to bow after him because he was so quick. He was looking for this stupid gnome for five hours now and it was almost dawn. He was tired. He was irritated. He was... sad, and lonely. He was homesick. He wanted to find the gnome and get back to sleep like the teenager he should be.  
"Ouch !"  
Lost in thought, he didn't see what he bumped into. Or rather... who he bumped into.  
"WHAAAAAAT?????"  
She screamed. A human... a girl... in the middle of this forest, at this hour, and OF COURSE he couldn't find the gnome but he could find her. That was the worst. He was the worst.  
"Who are you ?"  
That was what struck him. She didn't say "what"... she said "who".

"Please forget you ever saw me, said Jim.  
\- How could I forget a pretty boy like you. At least if you're a boy ? I thought I stopped having a crush on a boy."  
And then she winked. She winked ! Why did it look weird ? Because of her strange concept of flirting, or because for the first time since what seemed too long for Jim an actual human was talking to him "normally" ? Even if he knew he shouldn't, Jim wanted to stay with that girl a little more.  
"Get it ? Because we crashed into each other.  
\- Yeah I... I guess...  
\- You seem stressed. Were you running away ?"  
The look of concern on her face was unbearable. She seemed so unreal, talking to him like that, leading Jim to believe that it was all a dream. And it hurt, it hurt so much. To think that he would wake up as a troll, surrounded by the darkness. He made fists with his hands and his claws stuck into his palms. And it hurt. Wait... if it hurt... so it wasn't a dream ?  
"Are you okay buddy ?  
\- Yeah I'm okay it's just..."  
Ask her. He should ask her what was stunning him. He should ask her, even if he hated that question. Even if he wished he never had to put that question.  
"You're not... scared of me ?  
\- Scared of YOU ?"  
And she smiled, and then laughed. Really loud. Jim never heard a laugh that loud.  
"Dude, I saw things waaaaaay scarier than you.  
\- Really ?  
\- Yeah. Also, I fell in love with a merman once. So you know scales, feathers, claws and fur can't stop me."  
She made a face and Jim couldn't help but smirk. Then she said :  
"Actually, that sounds weirder than what I meant. But you get the idea.  
\- Yes I do, chuckled Jim. Thank you.  
\- For what ?  
\- For not freaking out. I needed this.  
\- You're welcome. Anyway, why were you running ? I don't think someone like you is afraid of something, and I'm sure it's not easy to run with that armor.  
\- Well, I'm in search of something. It's...  
\- For Einstein's sake, stop wandering like that ! We're going to get lost... again !"  
That last sentence was said by another voice who came from behind the girl. Another human ? In this forest ? For real ?  
"Hey bro-bro ! I found a friend !  
\- In this forest ? For real ?"  
A boy came through the bushes. He had the same eyes, the same nose, the same cheeks, the same lips, but the comparison stopped here. The girl was a little chubbier and her hair were longer and curlier with some colored locks, and it was shaved on one side showing the tattoo of a shooting star on her skull which followed the shape of her ear. The boy's hair however... well... it was the same brown but it was pointier for all Jim could see sticking out his lumberjack hat. He was also wearing a green t-shirt with a black sleeveless jacket full of badges and blue jeans. And a three-day beard.  
"Oh, hello."  
Wait, him too ???  
"Um, hi ? said Jim.  
\- That's my brother, my twin, mi hermano, but don't be wrong : I'm the oldest.  
\- Stop telling everyone you're...  
\- ALPHA TWIN ! ALPHA TWIN !  
\- Sorry about my sister, she always have to be a little extra.  
\- No no it's okay. It reminds me of someone I'm missing. It feels... it feels like home."  
And then, without a warning, Jim realized he was sobbing. The boy put gently his hands on Jim's elbows and pushed him very sweetly so he would sit on the grass. He was very thoughtful with the armor and didn't care when Jim's hairy fingers brushed against his arms. Arms which were completely covered by tattoos, even on the phalanxes. Numbers, equations, alchemical symbols, sigils and runes, and a lot of geometrical figures. A lot. Except, Jim would discover later, triangles.

"Okay buddy, calm down. You sound a little depressed, are you okay ?  
\- Yeah yeah, thanks hum...  
\- Dipper. Call me Dipper. And my sister here is named Mabel.  
\- Ma... Mabel ?  
\- Yeah ? she said with a smile. Why does it surprise you ?  
\- I thought, with your necklace..."  
The girl was wearing a long hand-knitted cardigan (that she probably knitted herself with pink, violet and blue wool) with black leather pants and a Sev'ral Timez t-shirt. And over her t-shirt we could see a silver pendant shining. A pendant which had the form of a P.  
"I thought that your name started with a P, said Jim.  
\- Oh no, "P" is for "Pacifica", my girlfriend.  
\- Still can't believe she bought you this jewel, said Dipper.  
\- What can I say, I have the best partner.  
\- Yeah I know, I had my chance and I blew it.  
\- You dated for 5 months and it ended pretty well, that's not a failure for me ! Besides, if you two didn't break up, you would never meet Dana, right ?  
\- That's true, he smiled.  
\- And remind me how long you guys are together ? continued Mabel.  
\- Three years.  
\- Wow, that's a long time ! said Jim."  
He just inserted himself into the conversation, like they were casuals friends, talking about casuals things as dates, relationships...  
"Yeah, we moved in together few months ago."  
And they let him come in.

"And you ? Do you have a partner ? said Mabel with a BIG smile. And what's your name by the way ?  
\- My name is Jim Lake. And well... I have a girlfriend, named Claire.  
\- Claire, repeated Dipper. That sounds pretty.  
\- She IS pretty. And smart. And brave. She is the bravest girl I've ever met.  
\- Nah dude, my girl is the bravest.  
\- She's dating you so yeah possibly, teased Dipper.  
\- Oï ! At least I shower and smell like a divine flower !  
\- Lucky you. There is no shower in the trollmarket.  
\- Where do you shower then ?  
\- In the lake. Which feels weird.  
\- We saw a gnome showering with squirrels so you shouldn't feel weird.  
\- You saw... okay guys you seem to have been through a lot of stuff. How old are you actually ?"  
Their clothes, their way of speaking, everything about them looked like they were young, everything except... their eyes. Jim could drown in their eyes, full of secrets, of knowledge, of stuff they wished they didn't know, wished they didn't see. They had tired, old eyes.  
"We're going to be 19 in... well... very soon, said Dipper with a smile. And you ?  
\- I'm 16.  
\- Hey ! We don't have much years apart ! screamed Mabel. Well, except if you count the loop...  
\- I always wondered what it's like after high school. What are you two doing ?  
\- I study psychology. In Harvard."  
Jim wanted to laugh but Mabel was making a very serious face while Dipper was smiling proudly.  
"Wait, really ?  
\- What, like it's hard ?  
\- No no I'm sure you're a very clever person ! It's just that I didn't think you were the type of person who want to become psychiatrist.  
\- Never judge a book by its cover.  
\- She is right, said Dipper. As for me, I study in Calarts."  
Jim's face fell. Which was hilarious for our twins.  
"Okay I don't get it. I thought it was the opposite.  
\- Our passion isn't our way to fight our demons, said Mabel. Besides, our studies complete each other. Dipper teaches me about art therapy.  
\- And Mabel helps me creating consistent characters for my stories.  
\- But... those schools... it's almost 10 hours of flight...  
\- Yeah. That's why we spend summer together. Last year we were in Oregon, now we're in New Jersey to be with our grand-father.  
\- And solve the mystery.  
\- Or rewrite history !"  
They gave each other an high-five, like it was an inside joke that Jim didn't understand but he didn't take it hard. If they felt comfortable enough to make those jokes in front of him, that meant he belonged. That was all that mattered at this moment. Not his worries, not the gnome-hunting, not the sun which was risen...  
"Oh no.  
\- Hey Dipper ! It's dawn ! Let's find a clear space when we could see it better !  
\- Oh yes ! Come with us, Jim ?  
\- I... I..."  
He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave them. He didn't want to flee from the sun. He wanted to watch the sunset with them, like he used to in Arcadia. But...  
"I can't."  
Maybe they didn't hear him. Maybe they were waiting for him. Still the sun was risen. And some ray came through the trees, felt on his skin. The twins saw their friend burning with horror. But Jim didn't move.  
"I CAN'T !"  
Then, Mabel and Dipper ran towards him, Dipper put his lumberjack hat on Jim's head and Mabel wrapped him with her cardigan. They pushed away from the sunset, following him into the shadows, while Jim started to cry.


	2. Troll Champion

"That's how I end up here, in New Jersey, chasing a gnome."  
They were into a cave out of reach of sunshines, into the darkness. Jim just told them everything. Really everything. From the moment he found the Amulet to now. The twins listened to him quietly, sometimes they asked few questions but mostly for details, never to bother him. It has been more than an hour since the sun had risen but they decided to stay with Jim. He didn't even know why he started to talk to those two people he literally met few minutes ago.  
"I'm sorry guys, I... why did I tell you all of this ?  
\- Because we aren't the trolls you're supposed to defend neither the friends you're supposed to be strong with."  
Jim looked at Mabel who had a kind smile on her face. She nodded to show she understood him while Dipper was writing on his book, a blue one with a pine tree on its cover. Jim didn't know if he was pretending to write something down or if he really was taking notes so he could help to conceive the world Jim was living in.  
"Mabel is right. You have such weighs on your shoulders but you had to rely on someone who... doesn't rely on you.  
\- Yeah but... continued Jim. I shouldn't complain, I chose to be this way.  
\- You chose to fight, you didn't choose to suffer."  
Jim exhaled, deeply, like it was the first time for too long that he breathed. Then, a strange music started. Dipper rummaged around his pockets and found his mobile, ringing with the sound of piano in C minor, and Dipper picked up.  
"Yes Grandpa ? Oh thank you ! Yeah yeah Mabel and I are outside. Are you okay ?"  
He went out the cave, shook his head to say to Mabel that everything was fine before disappearing into the woods.  
"I'm sorry, said Jim. Your family is probably worried now.  
\- Stop being sorry, she answered. The destiny of the worlds isn't between your hands you know. You're not responsible for everything that happens neither that will happen.  
\- Yeah but... a lot of things happened because of me. Going to the Darklands alone... I made a big mistake.  
\- I destroyed a town because I didn't want to grow up."

The silence following this sentence was heavy. Pretty heavy. Mabel was looking at the bottom of the cave, right into the black void. She was calm but Jim knew she was living her memories again inside her head.  
"You know, she continued, I think sometimes that being selfish is health-care. Like, you have to be selfish to become who you want to be, right ? But it wasn't selfishness at this point, it was madness. It was : a mistake. Anyway, the town wasn't destroyed after all, my family and my friends stopped the monster I made a deal with, and I didn't think about it, didn't think about the horrors we saw. We even laughed about it and called a pit the "Mabel's fault". No big deal, right ? We were young... right ? Then, we went back to Piedmont, back to our school, back to normal. And I realized this normal could have been different. Could have been abnormal. I could have lost my brother. I could have KILLED my brother. So I started to hurt myself..."  
She ran her hands across her legs, squeezing her knees and her ankles through her pants.  
"And it took me years to understand that wasn't going to fix what I made, neither to redeem myself. The only way was to learn and move forward."  
She turned her head toward him and he could drown into her eyes again. Her hazel eyes, with some golden sparkles, like stars floating on a sepia sky.  
"But YOU, you're not like that. You have done nothing for your own purpose like I did, or Dipper did or our family... yeah we have a pretty messed-up family. The kind of family who don't feel the impact their actions have around them. Like... our great-uncle wanted to be the savior of the world but he couldn't protect his own brother. See ? That's what I call a mistake, and an expensive one. So stop feeling guilty, because you aren't.  
\- Mabel ? said Dipper, going back to the cave. Sorry to interrupt you but Grandpa was calling. He planned something for us today.  
\- Well, we can't leave Jim here !  
\- Don't worry for me, I will find a way to the Trollmarket.  
\- Keep our clothes to protect yourself from the sun then, said Dipper.  
\- But... how could I return them ?  
\- Obviously we're going to see you soon, you silly, smiled Mabel.  
\- In fact... do you have anything planned tonight ?"  
The young man asked Jim while winking at his sister, and our Trollhunter was both happy to know he would meet them again and confused about why Dipper seemed to propose a scheme.  
"No... no I don't. I have to find that gnome but...  
\- We can look for him during the day. We can help you."  
Don't do this alone.

"It would be great. But how can you find... me ?  
\- Let just set up a meeting here, in this cave !"  
Dipper checked on his phone before showing the online map base with the geographical coordinates of where they were at this moment.   
"There ! Saved ! And how can you find this cave ?  
\- I have... some flair, answered Jim.  
\- See you tonight then ? I brought some cakes and old saucepans ?  
\- Oh yes ! screamed Mabel. We could do a bonfire !  
\- Isn't it illegal ?  
\- When there's no cops around, anything's legal !  
\- So it's settled then ? Tonight ? 8pm ?"  
Now two pairs of hazel eyes were staring at him. He couldn't say no. He wouldn't anyway.  
"Yeah totally !  
\- Great ! screamed Mabel. Now we have to hurry to catch up with our Grandpa or he will be worried !"  
And then she rushed out of the cave with her phone. Dipper smiled and walked out more slowly while Jim put on the hat and the cardigan before stepping into the sun, very slowly. At the same speed as Dipper. That's how he understood that Dipper was waiting for him. Waiting to be sure that he could go out of the cave. Jim nodded, his head protected by the hat, the rest of his body protected by the armor, and his hands protected by the cardigan.  
"You will be okay to go to the Trollmarket ?  
\- Yes. Thank you so much.  
\- You know... You told me that your Amulet can have others powers, like helping you to walk into the sun. Also your friend Blinky was turned into a human and your friend Toby took your appearance while you were into the Darklands..."  
So he WAS taking notes.

"What do you mean ?  
\- I mean that you can't go back as how it was before. It's way too hard to be the Trollhunter and a student at the same time. But... if one day you really miss to be a human, you probably can turn into one, at least for a few days."  
Jim couldn't believe his ears. Dipper was giving him something he wanted for a long time : hope. He knew it was too soon for that, but planning some "trollhunter-vacation" was reassuring. He could do things that trolls can't. Like... go to the beach ! Who doesn't want to go to the beach in New Jersey ?  
"You're right !  
\- You're welcome.  
\- And you... you will be okay to search for the gnome ?  
\- Oh yeah ! We know how to manage with gnomes. Well, the gnomes we met aren't the same type but I'm sure it's the same deal.  
\- Can I ask you a question ?  
\- No I'm not going to dress as a princess to lure him.  
\- What ? No ! laughed Jim. It's... Mabel told me about how she almost destroyed a town. Saying she made kind of a pact with a monster ? I'm guessing the monster is supernatural ?  
\- He WAS.  
\- But if you've been so... traumatized by those things, why are you still looking for them ?"  
Dipper wasn't walking anymore and Jim immediately regretted to ask this question. It was private, maybe even secret. Maybe they didn't have the answer to this question. But Dipper talked :  
"When we went back to our home I... I simply stopped to sleep. For months. I was scared that the things we met would come in my house. And you can't even imagine the creatures we discovered, the enemies we had. But at the same time... I wanted them to come. I wanted to fight monsters and be nerdy about paranormal stuff because that was it. That was all I was."  
Dipper turned to Jim and the Trollhunter could see the kid he was. A smart, scared, nerdy, curious kid. He could see the ink on his fingers because he broke the pen, the sweat on his forehead because he was nervous, the dark circles under his eyes because he spent his night to read. Then Dipper smiled... and the Trollhunter could see the man he became. A smart, less-scared, nerdy, curious, caring, daring, funny man.  
"But I'm much more than this, and you are much more than this. Just like this universe which has much more to give us. There are many secrets, many mysteries hiding behind every tree, every rock, every house, every town. But there is no mystery worth to loose your family. It only worths to solve it IN family. That's what my sister and I are doing now.   
\- Wait, I thought you were just spending the summer together for your vacation ?  
\- Yes... AND we're chasing a monster.  
\- In New Jersey ? I mean... NEW JERSEY ???  
\- Duh, New Jersey ! Of course things are weird here. My grand-parents were born in New Jersey after all...  
\- But what are you searching for ?"  
Dipper's smile get bigger.

"You probably have heard of the Jersey Devil ?  
\- Oh yeah that makes sense. New Jersey.  
\- Well... My great-uncles almost get him when they were kids...  
\- So it runs in the family huh.  
\- ... and my sister and I found out that Devil isn't some kind of whatever beast. It's a dragon.  
\- A DRAGON ??????"  
Dipper gave him a you-actually-met-Merlin-and-Morgana-but-you-don't-think-dragons-are-a-real-thing-? look.   
"There are so many things, so many beings beyond your imagination Jim. Trolls and gnomes are just the beginning. Wizards, dragons, aliens... this is all reality. This is going to be Arcadia reality.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- My great-uncle Ford thinks that Arcadia may become the new "weirdness magnet". That's how we call towns or places which attract strange things. And things will be stranger.   
\- I... I don't understand.  
\- Here. Have this."  
Dipper extended the book he was holding the whole time to Jim.   
"You can read it. It's everything I know about crazy things around the world. Just promise me you will give me back the book.  
\- I promise."  
He was trusting him.

"Now I have to go. See you ! ran Dipper."  
Jim saw him disappear between the pines, engulfed by the woods. The books was heavier than he looked, written pages after pages, more than three quarters of the book were used.. Jim was also fascinated by the drawings Dipper did and understood how good he probably was in CalArts. Then, one page struck him. Well... two pages. The first, on the left, had an impressively detailed drawing of his amulet. The Amulet. The second, on the right, was full of notes about what kind of powers the Amulet can give, what is a Trollhunter, and even who made the Amulet and with what and the list of the stones that can give other powers. Jim turned the page to see if Dipper wrote something else and his heart stopped. There was a drawing of him, of his face, in profile, and next to it was THIS :  
"Jim Lake Jr. The human Trollhunter. Chosen by the Amulet as a young man, Jim became a troll to protect both worlds. Strong, kind, selfless, he is a precious ally and an even more precious friend. One day trolls would like to live amongst humans, and that day could only come if Jim is their leader as he cares about his humanity as much as his new family. I'm sure that day his voice will be heard. I'm sure that day he will change History, not because he is the Trollhunter, not because he is a troll, but because he is him. And he will be remembered. Bonus : he said he is a really good chef, which is why he learnt to wield his sword so easily. Might be a good idea to ask him some cooking advices."

He softly closed the book, and smiled. Now he needed to prove that Dipper was right.


	3. Stay Crispy Royal Milk Tea

"If you've ever taken a road trip through the Pacific Northwest..."

After some hours of sleep in his room near the Trollmarket gem, Jim opened Dipper's journal and read all the notes the young man made with sometimes Mabel's participation. Dipper wrote everything with blue and black ink, while Mabel used violet and red one, even though you can clearly see the difference between their writing. And Jim was astounded by all the creatures they met, all the discoveries they did, all the worlds... all the worlds they found ! Parallel universes where they were ducks, or elements, or numbers, or mean ! Different Earths where Russia didn't exist and gem aliens conquered the planet, or where their GrandPa was named Rick Sanchez, or where superheroes were real and defeated a guy named Thanos ! They made a map of the United States where they draw red spots when strange things appeared... and of course Arcadia was one of the biggest spot. They befriended other kids who dealt with paranormal stuff and they founded a club together named "The Mystery Kids". They also were in possession of strange artifacts like the Animus Bell (in Oregon ?) and Excalibur (again... IN OREGON ?????), not to mention weird animals (A PLAIDYPUS ??????). They even built a time machine, but something probably went wrong because the plan and the calculations were crossed-out so many times that the words disappeared, and to the page next to it there was only one line made by Mabel's hand :  
"If you ever feel like building a time machine again, remember what happened with the Death's train. And don't."

Those were pages who gave Jim chills because the ink blurred and there were stains on the paper... and Jim understood quickly that those blurs and stains were teardrops. He could find some more in another page that was called "BC, the Biggest Commination". The monster Mabel made a pact with.  
"Though 'Biggest Commination' suits him, wrote Dipper (among other things), it's not his real name. But by writing his name I will remember him. And by remembering him I will have nightmares about him. And having nightmares means he win. I will not give him that satisfaction. I hate him. So. Much. I hate how twisted and insane he was. I hate how he almost destroyed my family. I hate how he called me 'Pine Tree'. Although we defeated him once and for all, I still need to make a warning : if you met a strange, yellow, one-eyed black-hated triangle, run away. DO NOT TRUST HIM. He will tear you apart and transform the universe into a gigantic hell."

Pages after pages, Jim discovered creatures, planets, curses beyond everything he ever believed in. And so, Jim discovered Gravity Falls. Dipper started his journal with 3 pages only about this town, but then mentioned it so many times, and described it with deep affection, it felt like Dipper and Mabel's home. There was so much nostalgia every time Dipper and Mabel wrote about the Mystery Shack, so much joy every time they wrote about their friends Soos, Wendy, Grenda, Candy, so much love every time they wrote about their great-uncles. At some point, Jim even wanted to go to this town. It reminded him of Arcadia a little bit.

 

He was so immersed in this book that he didn't see the time flew and soon the day was almost over. Quickly, he took a bag Argh knitted for him, put the book and some supplies inside and ran through the forest with the hat and the cardigan on. Tracking himself was easier than he thought, and he found the cave really fast. And then he realized, while he sit on a rock, that he was pretty nervous. Because it was his first almost-normal night since... well... since he was half a troll ? But why should he be nervous ?   
Then suddenly, between two trees, she appeared, putting her mobile on her fanny pack. She was wearing a black legging and a simple black tank top, her hair braided on the side. It didn't look like her. But she had a huge, HUGE smile.  
"Hey Jim !"  
And Dipper wasn't with her.  
"Are you ready ?"  
Something was wrong.  
"Where is Dipper ?"  
Jim started to shake.  
"He is in the car, waiting for us."  
Something was definitely wrong.  
"No bonfire ?  
\- Change of plan. But don't worry, this is WAY much better.  
\- What is it ?  
\- It's a surprise !"  
It's a trap. They're mystery hunters. He is a troll.  
"Follow me !"  
She walked towards the end of the forest. She was wearing comfy clothes, ideal for a hunt. Maybe Dipper was hiding somewhere. Maybe there was some weapon on her pack. Jim read she was deadly precise with a grappling hook.  
"Jim ?"  
He really wanted to follow her. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to spend that night like the kid he once was. Just one night. But no. No no no no no. Listen to your head... If it put the troll market in danger... No. He needed to make a choice. Like he always did. A choice.  
Run.   
Or trust.  
"Look into my eyes Jim."  
Jim didn't even realize how close Mabel came while he was freaking out. She went up one big rock so they could be at the same level. And so Jim could drown again into the sepia ocean.  
"Do you really think I'm a bad guy ?"  
He was fooled so many times by the past. Merlin, Queen Ursuna... Strickler. And he knew those people longer than the twins. Why should he trust... Trust...  
"I trust you."

If there really was a problem, Jim would deal with it. He knew he could. He was the Trollhunter after all. Master Jim. The Young Atlas. The Eternal Knight. The Bular Slayer. He should trust himself. Mabel smiled and took his hand, and they walked side by side. She showed him what was in her tiny bag (her phone, a mobile phone charger, some food and a rock she found in the forest) and he gave her cardigan back.  
"Thanks ! Are you cold ?  
\- No, not with what I'm wearing, smiled Jim.  
\- Great, because we're going to stay outside for a while.  
\- But... where are we going ?  
\- Jim ! Mabel !"  
Dipper was waving at them, smiling so wide. And wearing a... green cape, green robe, green leggings ? He also had a leather forehead band with some celtic symbols and his ears were sharp ???  
"What... is going on ? asked Jim taken aback.  
\- I'm an elf tonight, said Dipper. Here's your costume Mabel."  
He gave Mabel a dress which had every colors on and a pair of wings that she slipped on quickly.  
"Look at me ! I'm a gay fairy !  
\- We're sorry Jim but... actually we had a plan for tonight since a very long time. You see... It's our birthday today.  
\- Wait WHAT ???  
\- And, continued Mabel, we decided to spend it with you ! We know technically you can't be around humans with your appearance but, dressed like this together, you will go unnoticed !  
\- Well... not completely unnoticed but people are going to think it's a costume birthday.  
\- Yeah ! So, what do you think ?  
\- First, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU TWO ! And this plan is..."  
Crazy ? Fun ? Are those twins really adults ?  
"Awesome, let's do this.  
\- Great, now we can go where we wanted to go my sister and I since the beginning of the summer.  
\- Which is ?  
\- Fantasy Island Park."

 

If there really was a problem, Jim would deal with it. He knew he could. He was the Trollhunter after all. Master Jim. The Young Atlas. The Eternal Knight. The Bular Slayer. But no. No no no no no. Listen to your head... No. Noooooooope. He couldn't do this, that was impossible. No way. He should quit. Done. Mabel smiled and took his hand, and he saw that behind her smile she was panicking too. She was totally freaking out.  
"Dipper ? I just realized I still have fear of heights, she screamed to her twin on her left.   
\- Very clever for you to say at the top of the Drop Zone, he screamed back.  
\- If I die, please take care of Waddles for me !  
\- We're not gonna die, Mabel !  
\- Are you sure ? said Jim. Because this is quite scary...  
\- Can you at least enjoy the view ???"  
Dipper was right, the view was amazing. On the top of the ride, they could see almost all New Jersey at night, the lights from the buildings looking like fireflies on a dark blue field. Moreover, the colors of the Fantasy Island Park were mesmerizing, the wheel flashing and the sea reflecting the moon and stars. Still, they were several meters high. Nothing under their feet, nothing but the void.  
"This was a terrible idea, continued Mabel.  
\- This was the best idea you had since our trip to Japan for Christmas, ending up fighting a Kaiju !  
\- No, I mean this was a terrible idea to go into that ride with that dress !  
\- What do you mean by..."  
But Jim never had the chance to finish that line, the Drop Zone... dropping in a instant. He felt his fur standing, his stomach coming up and even his armor seemed to creak. But then, before the ride stopped, it came. The pure euphoria. Having fear not for his life, but just for fun. When he got out of his seat, he chuckled. And when he saw Mabel with the skirt of her dress turned inside out, he laughed out loud, like the kid he should be. Like the kid he was. He was soon joined by Mabel and Dipper, and their laugh resounded in the entire park, echoing, infecting humans around them while the trio moved closer for a group hug.

 

"Growing up is optional."  
They were just the three of us around a camp fire on the beach. They were burning Smores, corn and old pan, sitting with a huge pile of soft toys they won on the arcade. Even if september was arriving, the night was warm and the sea spray smelled good. Everything. Everything was good. When they realized it was eleven in the evening, Mabel took a candle (with "19" written on it) from her bag and Dipper lit it.   
"Growing up is optional, Mabel said, the candle in her hand. That means that whatever my age, I'm still the goofy wool ball girl you've always known. But more important, I'm still Dipper's twin. So it doesn't matter what will happen, I can deal with it."  
She then gave the candle to Dipper who cleared his throat before saying :  
"I'm only nineteen but my mind is older.  
\- You waited 3 years to say that line, didn't you !  
\- Yes, and I'm proud I did. But what I wanted to say is... we've been through a lot. In our head, in our heart, in our world. I'm so glad to be right here right now. I'm so glad of what I became. And I know that my sister and I will always take the sands of time to improve, so at every birthday we're a better version of ourselves. Happy birthday Mabel."  
Mabel kissed her brother on his cheek and took his hand with the candle in.  
"Happy birthday Dipper."  
Then Dipper kissed his sister on her cheek and they blow the candle together.  
"Happy birthday ! applauded Jim."  
They continued to eat until they were full, continued to talk until they had nothing to say, continued to laugh until they couldn't breath. At some point, they were lying down next to the fire, watching the stars, listening to the crashing waves.

"Dare to swim in the sea ? asked Mabel.  
\- Hell no, answered Jim. You may have a change of clothes, but I only have my fur, which is reaaaally hard to dry.  
\- I don't want to be sick tomorrow you know. Especially because it's the last day we're going to spend here before school.  
\- Man... you're leaving already ?  
\- It's SEPTEMBER. But don't worry, we can visit you for other holidays, smiled Mabel.  
\- Oh yeah totally. Especially if you have that underground transport device you told us. Maybe the paranormal black market have an entrance.   
\- I can check it out, say Jim who felt his heart warming up.  
\- I could bring some technology my great-uncle found. If we fuse magic and science, we could do incredible stuff. We could try to go to space, see some aliens !  
\- That would be NEAT ! screamed Jim.  
\- We travelled through dimensions, don't you think that's enough ? asked Mabel.  
\- No. We need space.  
\- SPAAAAACE ! continued Jim.  
\- Nerds, said Mabel.  
\- Dork, said Dipper.  
\- Meh, in the meantime, have this."  
Then, she give a piece of paper to Jim.  
"It's my number. If you don't have a cellphone, you can record it in your girlfriend's phone, I don't mind, I'm sure she can have some help too. But I'm more worried about you and your anxieties so if you can get a mobile, that would be great.  
\- So what, chuckled Jim. You will be my personal therapist ? I don't need any help you know, I'm fine.  
\- No."

Jim raised his head and realized Mabel and Dipper weren't lying next to him anymore, but sitting, watching him with very concerned faces. Very serious faces. So he sat down too.  
"I'm not kidding Jim, continued Mabel. If you need anything, someone to help you chasing a monster or just someone to talk to, you know, someone who know what a mess is, someone who is kinda trained to deal with that stuff, call me.  
\- My only problem now is that I became a creature. This is not something you can deal with by talking.  
\- That's not true. You're dealing with other things which have nothing to do with you being the Trollhunter.  
\- Oh really ? said Jim bitterly. Like... human things ?  
\- Yeah I guess...  
\- No it's NOT ! And I know it because I'm NOT HUMAN ! NOR AM I A TROLL !  
\- That means you can choose who you are !"  
Jim didn't know what to respond to this, and he actually didn't have the time : a wave splashed on them, putting out the fire. They hadn't seen how the ocean was rising since they were arrived, so they were surprised to feel the cold water on their feet, and the sudden obscurity emphasized the stars more. It was like the Milky Way just appeared in front of their eyes, showed them that they weren't alone in this gigantic universe. A reminder that Jim, but also Mabel and Dipper needed.  
"Do you really think I can choose ? muttered Jim.  
\- If you don't, you will have nothing but regrets your whole life, whispered Dipper.  
\- I think the ocean just dirtied my dress.  
\- You're missing the point Mabel.  
\- Yeah Mabel, we were having a moment !"  
They still started to leave, checked if the fire was completely out, picked up the trash until Mabel found something strange on the beach.  
"Guys ? We didn't bring that kind of bottles, didn't we ?  
\- That's... a very weird bottle."

Except it wasn't a bottle. It was an oil lamp, like you could find in some fairy tales : golden, encrusted with precious gems. Definitely not worthy to be thrown into the ocean.  
"How does it float ?? wondered Dipper.  
\- Probably magic, said Mabel. Maybe there is a genie inside... Nope, nothing except a claw, a stone and a little hat ?  
\- Wait ! We know this little hat ! It's a Gravity Falls gnomes hat !  
\- And this claw... it's...  
\- The Jersey Devil, the twins said in unison with smiles on their faces.  
\- So you're saying that the Jersey Devil has one of your gnome ? asked Jim.  
\- Definitely, said Dipper. And this lamp is a call for help. Now we only need to figure out where this stone come from.  
\- Actually, continued Jim, I'm kind of an expert in stones and I know which beach overruns with those gems.  
\- Nice. Well then, ladies and gentlemen, go to my car."  
Dramatically, Dipper put in hood on his head.  
"Let's hunt some monsters."


End file.
